


Cafe/ Nightclub to Freedom

by Makoyato_san



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyato_san/pseuds/Makoyato_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue<br/>“People will walk in and walk out of your life, but the one whose footstep made a long lasting impression is the one you should never allow to walk out.”<br/>— 	Michael Bassey Johnson</p>
<p>It s about Eren, being a normal teenager going to an Art School and living a normal life. Till on that one trip to the Colossal -Museum something happens that will change Eren s life..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe/ Nightclub to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey *waves* 
> 
> So this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it, I tryed XD.   
> I also wanted to say I dont know how long I will make it. It depends on my ideas and time I have. I m quite busy with school but I try.   
> My mother languages isn t English, so I m very sorry for mistakes and gramatical wrong sentences. I hope you still can read it~
> 
> Enjoy ´

 

Chapter 1

 

I’m sure that at one point of live everyone is going to ask about the meaning of it. Growing up, going to school, working, maybe finding the true love and then creating a happy family with at least three kids. If you’re lucky you get in addition to your family a great job. It’s always the same routine. As well in you grow up as in passing your daily life. Some people get sick of it, some least forever without knowing how boring their live actually is and some are just happy with what they have. Good for them, I wish I could be one of them myself.

Starting my morning with the unpleasant sound of my alarm clock was never a stunning idea of mine. It became a routine as well as Mikasa yelling with her quite manly voice my name. “ _Eren, get that lazy ass of yours up! You’re being late for school!”_ She started acting like my mum, when our parents had a tragic car accident. They were on their way to their long deserved honeymoon, which they cancelled because at that time I was about to be born. And indeed two days after they would have been gone a little boy with green eyes was born. My mum was in love with my eyes, she called them little orbs cuz according to her they looked like little stars. It’s been 2 years since my parents passed away and I can’t deny that I wouldn’t miss them. I got used to the feeling.

“ _Eren! Gosh, how long are you planning to just stand there and look at the wall. **YOURE LATE**!_ “ Mikasa appeared in front of my room giving me a dead glare before walking past me to the door. “ _Im off. Take care on your trip to school. And goddamn Eren move!_ ” and with that she left, as every morning.

After a long shower with a lot of daydreaming and singing I managed to make my way to the grand entrance hall in our apartment. To my delight I forgot to look our apartment, which meant I had to run up to the fourth floor and down again, a loss of 5 precious minutes. “Oh my, this day starts well.” I mumbled to myself while walking past the high buildings New York citys. The people rushing to their work, cars horning and mad business men. What a sweet Monday morning view. I sighed trying to elbow me through allthese people. My destination, Trost-Art- School, was less than 10 minutes from our apartment away. I still managed to be late, basically every day.

Our school was one of the best in the world fighting along with others to get the Survey-Diploma which would give it a whole new light. With this specific Diploma it would earn much more money than It does now and furthermore it would be the only School, educating students in four trends.  
  
1\. Art in all its parts. Meaning from Comics, to digital Art etc;  
2\. Educate students in Music so they would come out as one of the best musicians. (Some of the best musicians, went here to school. )  
3\. The way to become an actor/ actress. Here its guaranteed you will get one.  
4\. And the last is all kind of Sport. Which I personally don’t count to “Art” but what have I to say to it.

People over the whole world come to this school to get one of the best educations here. As it always is, by such promising and well educating school, it’s not the cheapest school. I’m only here because my uncle offered to pay for me. He is by the way the school council and his name is Hannes. Yeah, I know it’s a stupid name but that’s his parents fault. Hannes tried several times to take Mikasa and me in. But we prefer to live by ourselves. Besides we earn some money thanks to Mikasa who has a half time job in a shop.

When I stumbled into the classroom the bell rang the second time. My hair was one mess, my left shoe was open and my Shirt was only half pulled out of my pants. I always made these great impressions to my fellows and especially to our teacher. Mrs. Ral glanced over to me her head to turned red and I supposed she was very angry. _“ Eren, you re late again. We had to wait 45 and our tour in the Colossal Museum starts in about 10 Minutes! I want you to write an essay about our tour and the paintings in there. Make it at least 5 sides long. I expect it to be finished in three days. And now follow me class.”_ She started scolding me and then turned on her heels walking away the whole class following her.

Armin, my best friend came up to me smiling widely, trying to hold a laugh back. “You ve done a-“, he started saying but couldn’t finish his whole sentence. “ _Shut it, Armin. Just don’t say anything you know me…”_ I simply said starting to follow our teacher as well. Armin pushed me slightly giving me a warm smile. _“I can write you the essay don’t worry but for now enjoy the museum. I heard the new paintings from Mike Zacharius are now showed. “_ This fact lightened my day. His paintings were the greatest once, especially the one with a little bar on it in the middle of high technologically buildings. It seemed like that once wooden building would hold onto the past in the middle of an odd new world. There were even rumors that the number of humans on it raises. I never believed in such things. Who would?

After 20 we finally arrived and we were now standing in the vestibule of the museum waiting for our guide, who was late as well. _“See, what was that all about? We would have had to wait here anyway._ ” I whispered to Armin rolling my eyes and making some grimaces but I got interrupted from our tour guide. Her name was Sasha Blouse and her smile was quite cute. She guided us through some Exhibitions from famous Artist as da Vinci Leonardo, Paul Klee, Monet Claude, Picasso and so on but I couldn’t really pay attention, because my thoughts were all by that one picture from Mike Zacharius with the simple title Bar to the Freedom. “ _So any questions so far?_ “ , Mrs Blouse asked but nobody raised his hand. _“Okay then we will go to one of the newest Artists. Mike Zacharius. “_ We walked up to a big hall with a roof made out of glass, so that you could see the clouds. My gaze scanned the whole room till my eyes fixed one picture. Carefully I took some steps away till I was out of sight. Now I could finally see the work. And I swear I never have seen something as beautiful as it was. It was breath taking with a touch of mysterious in it. _“Yeah, mysterious was the right word…..”_


End file.
